


H-Incident

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changes that will happen in the vampires' life after their King, Asami, will meet Akihito again.<br/>(Part 1/3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though all in all this is an AxA story, the pairing of this first part is Suoh x Kirishima ^_~  
> Part Two will be posted next Tuesday and the last part next Friday ^_~

 

 (Part One)

 

**Disclaimer:** _Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami; Takaba; Kirshima; Suoh

**Pairing:** Suoh x Kirishima (in this part)

**Rating:** NC-17 (non-con)

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed; non-con ; blood

~~~~~

"That is not enough."

Kirshima looks up to his unsatisfied King as he exits the hotel room. It is never enough. Since that fateful night of Halloween, when a silver bullet has grazed his head and damaged enough of his brain for him to lose his recent memories, Asami has returned to be as he was before. The feared Lord of the Night, who never has enough of sex, violence and blood.

A quick glance inside the room and Kirshima knows that Suoh will, once again, need some help to clean up this horrible mess. Even to him, who is one of the eldest vampires alive, one of those, who has known the Great Crimson Era, before the Hunters appeared, what his King leaves behind him every morning is a sickening sight.His King's inextinguishable thirst, which had decreased back then, has worsen after the 'H-incident'. Back then.... Back then, which is not even one year ago, Kirshima has hated from the bottom of his un-beating heart, this boy, who had subconsciously put a spell on their King's heart. He was too alike to the ' _Pure_ ' of the Prophecy to let their Lord keep him at his side. Among the people of Japan, the bright smile, light blue eyes and silvery blond hair of Takaba Akihito screamed to Kirshima "I am the Being of Light born in a Land of dark eyes and ebony hair." The one that should be eradicated as soon as possible for he was meant to be their end. Kirshima was sure of that, even if the boy seemed unaware of everything. But mornings, when he has to check on his King's last preys, he misses the unconsciously soothing boy. Sincerely.

The silver bullet should have hit the young man. Though any kind of bullet would have been enough to kill him, Kirishima had decided to use a silver bullet to make sure his King would think that he was the real target. Once his King will see his treasured one dead in his arms, his will of revenge will make him pursue every Hunter for at least a decade. Kirshima had always liked to kill two birds with one stone. And to make it even more convincing, Kirshima had hired a Hunter apprentice, the clumsiest ever and with such a low acuteness, that he had been unable to sense that Kirshima was a vampire, when they had met to discuss about the 'job'. But this same clumsiness, that had allowed Kirishima to fool him without any effort and being sure he would need just a second to get rid of him after the shot, was the very reason why he had been unable to realize that Asami was lowering his head to steal a kiss to his lover, who always recoiled from it when they were in public, and ended shooting at the wrong target.

Some weeks later, Kirishima had explained Takaba, that Asami's memories were erased for the rest of his life, since - unlike normal human beings - vampires do not evolve anymore. So, what is damaged in them remains damaged for eternity. When he had heard that, the boy, who seemed to already suffered from being looked at as a mere stranger by the one he had come to love, had finally left Tokyo to start a new life far from there. And since his Lord had survived, Kirishima was pretty satisfied with the turn of events after this disastrous shot. It was strange that his King did not touch the boy in any way though he did not remember him, but they were separated now and that was the only thing that truly mattered to him. The bond between them had vanished with Asami's memories of their fleeting happy moments, and the Lord of Night had started to exterminate every Hunter for having tried to kill him during the truce that was the night of Halloween. Even the children meant to become Hunters once they would be old enough to join their forces, had their blood sucked to the very last drop by Asami, whenever he found one. After all, to recognize a budding Hunter, even in a baby, was something only the King of the Vampires could achieve. None of those he had turned, not even the first ones like Kirshima had this ability. To Kirishima's utmost delicious surprise, his Lord was killing even more of the Hunters than he had first expected. Some more years at this rate and there would not be a single Hunter left in this world. A second Crimson Era then would start. Not that bad considering that the 'Pure' had spent so many weeks close to their King.

 

*~*~*

"Where is he?"

Kirshima storms to the door, but before he can get out, Suoh slams it close and sprays Holy Water on it. A short moment of incomprehension, then Kirishima realizes that Suoh has been acting strange lately. He has relied on him to ensure their King's safety, when he was dealing with the routine business. And now, the sun was going to set in less than ten minutes and their Lord was alone outside and his bodyguard has trapped him here. Kirishima starts to feel dizzy. Suoh even went to the trouble to add a tear of wormwood in the blood he had offered him, turning their ritual friendly drink of the evening into a perfidious venomous trap.

Suoh cages Kirshima in between his arms and forces him to head back to the sofa. "Kirshima, our King is where he belongs to. Tonight he will face his fate and you will not stand in the way this time."

"Don't be silly. Until the sun will rise tomorrow, our King, just like any of the creatures of the darkness on the night of Halloween, will be quite powerless. Have you already forgotten that this is the price to pay to be free to roam around without any Hunter or witch chasing after us on this one day of the year?"

"Of course not."

Kirshima boils in anger against himself even more than against Suoh. He feels his own powers declining with the daylight and he tries one last time to make Suoh understand how much they need to find their Lord and bring him back in a safe place. Now."What if the ' _Pure_ ' has awaken and comes to find our King?"

"I do not know if he has awaken or not, but you are right, he is in town to meet with our King."

Kirishima tries to struggle more but Suoh's iron grip around him will not loosen in the slightest."We cannot let them meet! We cannot!!"

"Shhhh... They both **_need_ ** to meet once again. Even if this should be the last time. Because of you, they have been unable to discuss their future properly last year, so---"

"Their future? What future are you talking about?! There is **_no_ ** future for the Lord of the Night with the 'Pure' Even you should be able to understand that!"

"Yes, yes, yes... The Prophecy, I know. Not a single day since I know you without you talking about it."

"If there is another _H-incident_ for our Lord this year, it will be the end for us. Get it finally and go find our King and bring him back... pl---- please."

When he hears this last word, Suoh understands the full extent of Kirishima's despair. For centuries he has served their King under Kirishima's authority and not a single time had Kirishima ever said 'please' to him. Suoh knows that Takaba Akihito will more than probably be the end of their King, as Kirishima has said, but after a whole year of cleaning after their Lord, he knows things cannot go on the way they are now. If death is what awaits them in the coming hours, then so be it. As far as he is concerned, he has witnessed enough civilisations rising and falling since Kirishima has turned him. And from his point of view,an endless life alone is not worth that much.Kirishima has stopped struggling. He knows that on such a night, without his powers, he does not stand a chance against Suoh's pure strength. The very reason why he had chosen him so long ago, is what forces him into submission now. Suoh forces a still dazed Kirishima to kneel on the sofa and unzips his pants.

"When you gave me your blood, you told me that it made me yours forever. You have never known how much I already wanted that **_you_** would be mine." Suoh gains no reaction to his words. Kirishima's thoughts are all still for their King. Only when a large hand tears his clothes apart in the blink of an eye Kirishima focuses on his own situation.

"Since we are to die soon, I will make you mine and take this as my last memory to dream of over and over again during my eternal sleep. Breathe in Kirishima. I have waited quite an eternity for this. Breathe out slowly now."

Kirishima's slow breathing out turns into a scream of sheer pain, when Suoh thrusts to the hilt in one go. Now that the night has fallen over Tokyo and the 'Pure' and their King surely has already met, Suoh does not know how much time he has before his luck ends, so he stabs hard and deep in Kirishima.

 

~

 

The very first time the _beast_ behind him has pulled hard at his hair to force him to arch his back more, so that he could kiss him, Suoh has taken and thrown away his glasses. To take his glasses away is like turning off a major part of his brain and Kirishima got lost a bit more into this wild mating. He has lost count of how many times Suoh's hot seed has rushed to the deepest of his insides, but he knows that this is not his blood only that runs down along his inner thighs now.

Whenever Suoh does not ravage his mouth, biting and sucking at his tongue, Kirishima keeps biting on a cushion he holds against him until he faints from too much pain. When he opens his eyes again, he is lying on his back, Suoh holds his hands over his sweat ebony hair down on the sofa, and his teeth are now marking his chest as they had his neck and shoulders, when he was taking him doggy style. Kirishima hisses in pain when Suoh lips pull hard at his left nipple. Suoh then looks up to Kirishima and seems satisfied that he is now awake. He plunges his tongue in the half-opened mouth and gives Kirshima a searing kiss that leaves him breathless once again.

Though his whole body feels like a bleeding wound, and the bruises on his lips and upper body burn and sting, Kirishima feels even more than all these marks of Suoh's wildness on him,the hard shaft still pulsing inside of him, as big and hot as before. The low voice of Suoh whispers into his ear "You are mine." and he resumes to thrust, each time a bit deeper to confirm it again and again. Kirishima reaches a point of suffering where his brain turns any physical sign of pain as a sign of pleasure to avoid crumbling down into madness. His hoarse cries break the air each time Suoh moves in him until a lower growl escapes his throat when he hits his first orgasm.

 

_(tbc....)_

 

Part Two ~~~> to come on Tuesday


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito's reunion and its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2516693/chapters/5590940
> 
> Part 2/3
> 
> Flashback in italics
> 
> Last part will be up next Friday

(Part Two)

 

**Disclaimer:**   _Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:**  Asami; Takaba; Yoh; Fei Long; OC

**Pairing in this part:**  AsamixAkihito

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Genre:** AU; Fantasay

**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed;  blood

 

**A/N:** flashback in italics.

~~~~~

More than half an hour that his golden eyes are set on the slender figure. After standing still for quite some times, his face to the slowly setting sun, the young man eventually leans against the small bridge that spans over the pond. The reddish rays of the evening light color his silvery blond locks and gives a warmer tone to his smooth skin. Takaba Akihito has come to meet him just like he has hoped he would. His blood pulses in a way it never does, and Asami knows that even if his brain refuses him the right to know what was between them, his whole body somehow screams 'in my arms is where he belongs' and he feels a urge to be nearer to the waiting photographer, that cannot be denied any longer. He steps out of the dark shelter of the trees and heads with caution toward the young man.

He is just a few meters away from the one he needs, when the clear blue eyes notice this moving figure near him and look up to  meet with golden orbs. Asami clearly sees the slender body tensing, every of its muscles slightly stiffening, but the young eyes do not waver a bit. Still no memories back, but no other human being dares to look him in the eyes like this, and Asami knows that it is surely one of the reasons this boy is special to him. Takaba Akihito is special. He knows that for long now. Despite his absence once he had moved out of Tokyo, he has smelled the boy sometimes in a crowded club or in an empty alleyway. Though these were just quickly vanishing illusions, his body had never been able to forget him. And while his brain is still missing what they have shared and even how he used to call him, Asami puts his trust in his body's reactions to the warm presence in front of him and quickly ponders then decides for the way it would feel natural to call your special one. Without further delay, he slides one arm around the slim waist to pull the young man into his embrace. His right hand brushes tenderly the smooth cheek before reaching for the soft locks of Takaba's neck as his voice whispers 'Akihito'.  

Takaba smiles sadly to this. He hides his face against the broad chest. Of course he has longed to have Asami calling him Akihito again, but it does not feel the same as before this time. The hint of passionate possessiveness, that sometimes was too invasive to his taste, but that always colored the low voice whenever the older male called his name has disappeared one year ago and has not returned yet. Akihito feels empty. Though Asami is the one with no memories, he feels empty as if these memories of them that he holds dear in his heart had suddenly turned into a black hole. As he feels the tears threatening to overflow and before he cannot think clearly anymore, he urges Asami to explain why he has asked him to be here tonight.Asami tears himself away from the sweet arms of Takaba, locks eyes with the boy and places his forefinger on the half-opened lips to prevent Akihito to interrupt him before he is done with the talking.

"I still have no recollection of everything I forgot because of the silver bullet last year, and I have now admitted that you will be the only one knowing this part of our time, of how we met and what we exactly shared, but I already know what it means to lose a part of you and having to go on without. This is how I felt as well when you were gone. I cannot allow this to go on, so become mine forever. Tonight. I promise you we will make new memories. Enough of beautiful ones to fill our eternity and maybe for you to forgive me for this whole year alone."

Once his brain has finally realized what Asami has just said, Takaba feels somewhat better. He pushes the finger that was still pressing gently on his lips away."You know, it sounds as if you are proposing me but---“

"I am."

Akihito blushes to this blunt assertion, but does not let his feelings take over his reason. He knows that last year, Asami had wanted to talk about something important with him and that it was why he had brought him in this park, near the lover's temple on the pond. Since he is a vampire he cannot enter temples but he had insisted to stand at the nearest place possible for him.

_"Will you stop staring at me with this fucking content smile on your face and tell me why the hell we do have to stand under the rain in the middle of the night?"_

_"Your lips are calling for a kiss."_

_"WHAT?! That's what you always pretend whenever you have perverted thoughts in mind in an inappropriate place."_

_"Just one and I will answer your question."_

_'Then, I don't wanna know anymore."_

Takaba closes his eyes to focus on what Asami had the time to tell him this year. "You said our eternity?"

Asami nods. Takaba sighs.

"Has the bullet damaged your brain to the extent that you have also forgotten that human beings do not live for eternity?"

"That is why you have to become mine."

Takaba arches his right eyebrow in incomprehension and cannot help but wanting Asami to be more precise about what he is exactly talking about. At least if he is not talking about sex, what had always been one of his most - if not the most - favorite topic, though he never had that stern glint in his eyes when he was in any way alluding to sex. Akihito needs to hear the whole truth of Asami's proposal before he can honestly answer him, but he knows he will not get his answer if he asks directly. "Forget it. I will certainly  ** _not_**  do any kinky stuff in the park."

Asami smirks.

"Have you always been that naughty?"

Takaba shrugs.

"I am asking you to give your life to me, Akihito."

"Can't you love me the way I am? And... and I still have my Mom and m---"

"You do realize how old you will be before you can say goodbye to every human you love."

"But still I---"

"I could also turn you by force."

Takaba's eye narrow and he says ironically.

"Farewell proposal, ' **Bad ass** -ami' strikes again. I shouldn't have trust your words. How did you write it in your message? Ah yeah 'Final choice will be yours'.  Final choice seems to me now like Asami Ryuichi takes what he wants as usual and I was a fool to trust you enough to come here tonight."

Asami grips Takaba's arm before he takes another step away from him and cages him in between his arms.

"You can trust me, Akihito. Now and forever."

"Liar."

With one arm Asami still holds Akihito tight against his flank, while he slides the other under his coat. He takes a black phial out of his inner pocket and hands it to Takaba. 

"You can trust me and entrust me your life Akihito."

"What is this?"

"What all the Hunters since they exist have been searching after."

"...?..."

"The one and only way to destroy the vampire that I am."

"Don't they have Holy Water, silver bullets, stakes to pierce your heart and other stuff if they want to destroy you?"

"One of these is enough to end any vampire, but even if the Hunters should use all they have in store altogether, that would never be enough to destroy me. Only what is inside this phial can destroy the vampire that stands in front of you right now. It is yours now. I entrust you my life. Will you not entrust me yours?"

Asami helps Takaba's now shaking hand to shove the dark phial into his pocket to avoid it to fall down to the ground. The young man stutters.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot let you condemn me to an eternity without you."

"But you don't even remember what we shared!"

"But I know what I feel when I am with you. Right now."

"Bu---"

"No buts anymore. I also believe in what you feel for me. I can read it in your eyes. So kill me or make me complete, but decide now... And stop worrying about your mother. You do not have to say goodbye tonight. We will go spend the next Sunday with her if you want. It will be long before she loses her son, if she ever does."

"How... how did you know I was thinking about my Mom?"

Asami let his finger brush softly Takaba's lips and whispers seductively.

"Because your soul is an open book for me. One I will never grow tired of reading."

"Stop saying embarrassing things when we are talking about something important!"

Asami takes Takaba's left hand in his and slowly leans to kiss it but without ever taking his eyes away from Aki's.

"You belong with me... and you know it."

After a whole year of fighting his feelings and longings, every of Asami's words and touches reach deep inside of the young man and he knows he will never be able to refuse him.

"One more thing I want to know."

An interrogative 'Mh' is the only answer he gets as Asami lips trail downwards a little to kiss the slender fingers.

"Why here and why tongiht? Aren't you... how did your watchdog say already... ah yes, 'powerless because of the Halloween truce' if I recall well."

Asami straightens up and let his aura radiate around him, then states in all seriousness to convince his boy once for all of how, despite his damaged memories, he is utterly serious about him.

"Here, because of the temple. I will have the protective spirits acknowledge our bond even if I cannot step inside. Tonight because this way I am defeating fate which tried to tear us apart one year ago, on the very same night and about me being 'powerless'... Firstly, it is  **_quite_ **  powerless and secondly, as you can see it now, this is still being much more powerful than any human like you."

"Powerful enough for what you plan?"

Asami leans over Takaba and steals a kiss then his lips still brushing the luscious peach velvet as his right hand pats gently the pocket which contains the black phial, he teases tenderly.

"Aren't we supposed to trust me now?"

Takaba blushes, lowers his eyes for an instant then looks up and his blue irises locked to the golden ones, now that he is fully aware of everything that is implied by what will happen in this park tonight, he says firmly.

"Alright. Propose me properly now."

Asami smiles slightly, without letting go of the warm hand of his boy, he puts one knee on the ground, and allows his heart, hopes and need to show in his words.

"Takaba Akihito, will you entrust your blood, your life, your love and your happiness to me, grant me the greatest luck of all to have you sharing my days and nights and stay by my side for as long as I live?"

Takaba melts when he hears this, kneels against the strong body, whispers a heartfelt 'Yes, I will.' and seals his acceptance with a kiss on the colder lips of his beloved.Asami takes off his coat and spreads it on the grass. He lays Akihito down on it, rolls up the sleeves of his moon white dress shirt, then presses his whole body one last time against Aki's warmth in an infinitely tender embrace. He lets his canines come out.

"Breathe in deep. Hold your breath. And only when you will feel the sting in your neck, breathe out slowly and lengthily."

Takaba's only answer is his hands reaching for the large back over him and clenching at the pure silk of Asami's shirt as he breathes in and holds back his breath as he was told to. Eyes closed he then nods to Asami. Takaba's eyes flip open and a cry of pain escapes his throat with all the air he held in his lungs when the long and powerful canines pierce easily the smooth skin of his neck. Asami drinks eagerly the long desired blood, while he caresses Aki's hair and holds his panting and hissing boy tight against him to reassure him, as much as it is possible to comfort someone you are killing.

A blinding light awakes in Akihito's blood as soon as it reaches the core of the vampire drinking it and Asami starts to choke. Instinctively he lets go of the slender body, tries to get away from the boy and pain distorts his perfect face as he coughs desperately, trying to get rid of the blazing light that burns all his insides. He falls backwards a few moments later as his every pore exudes black drops that flee the silver and gold light that pulses through his whole body.

Freed from the darkness that had eaten up quite all of his cells, Asami cannot hold back to hiss in pain as his heart starts to beat again. He had long forgotten the physical pain a human body can be exposed to. He rolls over, one hand gripping his chest where his awakened muscle drums frantically, having difficulty to find its original rhythm back.

Takaba has gathered all his left strength to sit up and watches powerless Asami suffering from his forced rebirth. He notices the hideous silhouette born from all the black drops only when it is ready to swoop down on Asami. Though his mind is still clouded from the major blood loss, his hands act on their own and take the black phial out of his pocket, open it and throw its content on the threatening form. A long ear-piercing howl escapes the part of the black shape that the purple liquid has touched before it turns into a grayish steam. Akihito could swear he heard the wind shouting 'Not yet!' right before the sweet voice of a child starts to echo through the park. A young boy with ebony hair and hazel eyes runs towards Asami as he calls happily 'Daddy! Daddy!' His reborn heart skips a bit when he hears the voice of his long lost son and Asami looks on his right only to have his no longer golden eyes meeting with matching hazel irises. In the following second a crystal and silver dagger slices through the air over the young head and sticks in the lingering small but dangerous shape of darkness that was rushing toward the smiling boy. Another piercing howl scatters the night until the silhouette manages to tear itself away from the dagger, which falls on the floor covered with twitching black drops.

The young boy throws himself in the arms of his father and Asami covers him with his body to protect him from the remaining danger. The hideous darkness tries to assail them again but the right wing of a warrior angel, that came in between right on time, shield them. Backing up to gather all his strengths for one last assault, the darken form is set ablaze by the purifying fire of a flying Dragon spirit. Every single black drop or grayish steam gets burned into extinction as well.

Slender fingers pick up the now freed from darkness crystal and silver dagger.  His long hair of ebony silk streams in the wind and his purple eyes narrow when he notices the blood on the right wing of his companion.

"What a clumsy warrior angel you are. Not a single battle where you do not manage to get hurt."

He puts the dagger back in its leather sheath on the angel's waist and, without a single look back, heads to Takaba, who has grown paler from all the fright and the lack of blood he still suffers from. He picks the dazed boy up and starts to walk away. Takaba whispers 'No... Asa---' but faints before he can say anything more. The majestic Dragon's eyes soften.

"Yoh, help your brother and nephew to stand up. We will bring them all back to Asami's penthouse and treat them over there. And hurry up. I had other plans for tonight. Maybe it will not be too late once we are done with them."

Yoh helps his elder brother, who does not want to let his son out of his arms, to stand up and walk straight to catch up with Fei long. They all leave the deserted park in silence and thanks to the Flying Dragon's powers reach the safe haven that is Asami's penthouse very quickly.

 

_(tbc...)  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part as Halloween treat ^_~  
> Enjoy =D

  

(Part Three)

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**   _Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters:**  Asami; Takaba; Yoh; Fei Long; Naoki (OC); Kirishima; Suoh  
  
 **Pairings in this part:**  Asami x Akihito ; Suoh x Kirishima ; Yoh x Fei Long  
  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
  
 **Genre:**  AU, Fantasy   
  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed

 

~~~~~

 

  
The water is finally close to boil and Yoh pours it on the blending of leaves and herbs that were in the small purple and jade silk purse that Fei Long gave him, when they arrived at Asami’s condo. He brings the cup with this warm infusion to his older brother, who is still standing in the corridor, his little boy asleep in his arms and his eyes riveted on the bathroom’s door, where Fei Long has locked himself in with Akihito to treat him.

“You have to drink this. Now. And don’t even think of refusing.”

Yoh takes Asami’s right hand from the small back of his nephew and places firmly the cup in it. He gives a look to the still closed door and his deep blue eyes come back to the aggravated face of his brother.

“He is the faithful type.”

“Who?”

“The one you foolishly think that he is doing something _wrong_ to your precious beloved behind this door.”

“And how would you know he is not?”

“Because I know him... more then you think. So believe me. His body and heart are not for your lover. Now drink this infusion.”

Since his younger brother seems to trust this Dragon, Asami eventually complies and drinks up in one go the sour liquid.

 

~ 

 

A few minutes later, Fei Long steps out of the bathroom with Takaba in his arms. He walks slowly to one of the two sofas placed in L around the coffee table, and lays down the young man, then readjusts Asami’s bathrobe, in which he has wrapped the boy to make sure Akihito remains warm, since he went to the trouble of warming him up in a very hot bath to help compensating that his body temperature fell that low because of the major loss of blood he was suffering. A band of deep purple silk enwraps Aki’s neck to maintain the leaves on the special ointment that Fei Long has applied on the two marks left by Asami’s former canines.

Yoh comes back from the guest bedroom with two duvets. He gives one to Fei Long, who tucks Takaba in like you would to a new born child, and hands the other to Asami, who is sitting now on the second sofa, nodding to the sleeping boy his brother holds tight to his heart.

“He will get cold. Just stop clinging to him and let him sleep comfortably on this sofa. You also need to rest a lot anyway after what your body went through tonight.”

Asami frowns to the rather paternalistic tone his younger brother uses to talk to him. That is something he is not used to and he does not like it.

“Watch your tone when you talk to me, Yôji.”

“Yoh.”

“Yoh?”

“When I was offered the ability to be the one protecting your son until you would come back to normal, I was given a new name. Even you have to call me Yoh now.”

Asami tries to understand what his brother means, but it does not really make sense to him. After all, if he is so unable to let go of his son, it is mostly because he is not sure that he is not dreaming right now. How could it be that he is not? His son died so long ago, how could he be now sleeping peacefully in his arms? And his brother should not be here either. He was just five years younger than him, so he should be dead for a very long time as well.

“Let’s see if I understand the whole situation. You have a new name, my heart has started to beat again, there is a Dragon Spirit taking care of my lover, my son is not dead anymore and---“

“He was never dead in the first place.”

Asami looks up to Yoh. How could he dare pretending that his little boy was never dead? He has held him lifeless in his arms for a whole long horrible day.

“Maybe all these centuries of savagery have damaged your memories. So I will tell you your own story. When your beloved Naria died, you went so mad at the Spirits that you have decided with our Sorcerer to bring her back to your side no matter what. You have tried to change the rules of life and death as the Spirits had decided of them; and since our Sorcerer was really powerful you have both created a lot of troubles for the Spirits. They have warned you to stop or that you would be punished, but you have kept on defying them. You were becoming a real thorn in their sides, but since you had been loved by the pure being of Light that Naria was, your life had to be treasured. So, they decided that the best way to have you stop trying to revert the rules of life and death was to give you a lesson that would be so hard on you, that you would never again even think of defying them.”

“A lesson?”

“Yes. They have decided to make Naoki appear lifeless for three days. And when the funerals would have been close to be held, Naoki would have opened his eyes and breathed again. It sure was meant to be cruel, but they thought that this way you would realize than even if losing Naria had been a huge pain, you still had someone you treasured more that you would not want to lose because of your sacrilegious arrogance.”

“Ap-- appear lifeless.... appear?”

“This is an easy illusion to create for the Spirits. And since Naoki is half being of Light, his life is sacred and to be preserved. None of the Spirits had ever expected you to go berserk and give in the fake promise of the darkness mist that came to you the following night. When you became this new kind of creature, time was frozen for Naoki. But since he is half human as well, he could not be admitted to wait for you to return to normal in the heavens, he had to stay on Earth. And someone had to make sure that, until the day will come for him to wake up again, nothing and no one could ever be able to harm him or to change him. Though none of us would have ever thought it would take so long to have you back, the Spirits could not take the risk that the one looking after Naoki’s sake could grow old and die before you were back. So the person, who would volunteer to watch over Naoki, would be given special abilities and never grow old as long as Naoki would need him.”

“So this is the reason why your eyes are no longer the same color than mine and for these wings on your back?”

“Yes, back then I volunteered to protect Naoki.”

“You volunteered to gain an endless life. What a _devoted_ uncle you have been.”

Yoh does not appreciate the teasing undercurrent of his brother. He leans over to have his face close to Asami’s and his deep blue eyes locked to the hazel irises, he coldly states.

“To ensure your son’s safety, since his father had abandoned him, I have _‘gained’_ to see all the people I loved to grow old and die. I was thirty and was supposed to marry my sweet Yuki the next spring. But she has refused to even see the next new moon once I had told her that my life was for Naoki only and her father then decided that she would become the third wife of our Sorcerer. This is all that I have _‘gained’_.”

Fei Long stands up and walks to the two brothers. He places a hand on Yoh’s shoulder.

“Enough talking. I want to go home. Now.”

He then looks at Asami and orders.

“You are not allowed to take off the band of the Pure’s neck. I will come back in three days. Until then, it should **_not_** be removed. And you’d better behave this time. I am not one of those softy Spirits, who let you have a second chance. Try to defy me and you will know the reality of pain and bitterness.”

Fei Long slides his left hand in Yoh’s and pulls on it so hard that Yoh ends in his arms. The Dragon takes this opportunity to show this mere human on the sofa, that he is only a former chief of tribe and that only back then his younger brother served him as one of the so many warriors under his lead, but that his younger brother obeys a new master now. He captures Yoh’s lips in a searing kiss and his amethyst orbs enjoy the sight of the hazel eyes widening slightly, surprise written all over them. When Fei Long breaks the kiss, Yoh teases in a whisper.

“You are always so impatient on Halloween nights.”

Fei Long shrugs, and heads to the window, dragging his companion behind him. Before Asami can truly realize, they both are just small flying silhouettes in the night.

 

*~*~*

 

When they arrive in Hong Kong, for the very first time since they met, the Halloween night is still young. Fei Long, who has dragged Yoh in his bedroom, orders him to use his private bathroom to shower, and as soon as he hears the water falling against the tiles, he takes his clothes off, puts on his black silk gown embroidered with a magnificent large golden Dragon, prepares everything he will need to treat Yoh’s wound and then lays down on his bed to wait for his angel.

When Yoh steps in his beloved bedroom again, he finds him so tantalizingly lying on his bed that his will on discussing of what could happen now that Naoki is back to his father’s side vanishes away. Meanwhile, Fei Long’s will to firstly treat Yoh’s wound disappear as soon as his purple irises follow one of the drops of water that run down along the flawless chest.

In the blink of an eye, Yoh pines Fei Long in his mattress, his tongue plunges in between the welcoming lips to give his Dragon a deep and passionate kiss. His hands slide immediately under the soft fabric and caress feverishly the finely muscled thighs up to the firm cheeks. Though he is already hard, he still needs to prepare Fei Long, but when he carefully inserts one finger inside his beloved, Fei Long orders him.

“I want you, not your finger.”

His slender fingers grip the towel around Yoh’s waist and tear it away. Once he sees the throbbing manhood of his partner standing up in all its glory, Fei Long lifts his hips and his voice hoarse from desire blended with need, he hurries his lover to enter him right away. Though Yoh is more than surprised that Fei long is willing to receive him so early and so eagerly, he gives in with delight to the heated request of his Dragon, and thrusts in him in one go.

Fei Long puts his legs around Yoh’s small of the back and presses on it to help him reach deeper in him. His hands grip firmly the strong shoulders and with each of Yoh’s deep thrust his nails carve a bit more into the tanned skin.

Yoh enjoys greatly that his beloved, who always manages to be in control whenever they have sex, is this time totally surrendering to the pleasure. And while the hot insides twitch around his hard shaft, he sees the beautiful eyes getting blurry. He has never seen such expression on Fei Long’s perfect face. More erotic than ever.

At this rate, Yoh knows he does not stand a chance to last long. But when he tries to slow down a little, Fei Long grunts and his eyes flip open.

“Don’t you dare! I’m almost there...”

Yoh resumes stabbing deeper and harder inside his panting Dragon, enjoying his cries of delight as much as the sound of their flesh colliding. He is close to the edge, when Fei Long screams ‘Fill me up! Yoh, hurry! Fill m--’ He cannot end his order as his words turn into a hoarse yell of sheer pleasure, when he hits his orgasm. Yoh lets the hot proof of his own pleasure rush to the deepest of the lord of his heart while Fei Long’s seed comes burning both their chests.

 

~ 

 

They experience such wild mating three times before they finally fall exhausted on the messy bed. Yoh chuckles slightly.

“What is so funny?”

Yoh presses his lips against Fei Long’s and lets his right hand tenderly caressing the perfect chest under him.

“Now I know why you always hated the fact that we had to spend our Halloween nights near Asami, just in case he would finally turn back to normal, and why you were always so impatient to come back home.”

“Oh really? And what would be the reason, Mister I-know-everything?”

Yoh gives his impatient Dragon another deep kiss before he answers.

“You are in heat.”

Fei Long’s eyes widened in surprise at Yoh’s bold assertion, but he fails to deny it.

None of them knowing yet the full extent of what it means for Fei Long to mate when he is in heat and how it will impact on their future, they both exchange some more tender kisses and caresses before sleep wins over them as Yoh’s wings envelop them like a soft and warm cocoon to protect their resting hours, his right hand lovingly protecting Fei Long’s belly.

 

*~*~*

 

  
The rays of daylight bleeding through the curtains of the room find Kirishima and Suoh, lying on the floor beneath the sofa, in the arms of one another. The pulsing pain that races through Kirishima's body eventually wakes him up. When he hears the peaceful beating in the strong chest he uses as his pillow, Kirishima knows their Lord was defeated. He closes his eyes again and focuses on the reborn beating of this heart that he had been the one to stop so long ago. He would never have thought that he had missed this basic sound that much. Same goes for the radiating warmth of the strong body against his and the real human skin his hand brushes slightly. Now that his own skin has found its original sensitivity again, he can fully appreciate this velvet he had turned into cold marble so long ago. Maybe what he has gained last night is more than what he has lost. 

Suoh keeps pretending to be asleep to enjoy Kirishima’s hand caressing him so softly. He knows that this is a short calm before the storm that surely awaits him for what he has done last night. A high-pitched beep echoes in the room and Kirishima recognizes it immediately as the one of his King’s cell phone, when its battery reaches 10% only. Though he cannot see clearly without his glasses, he still tries to look around for the device, since he has a spare charger always with him, just in case.

“In the pocket of your suit jacket.”

Kirishima looks at Suoh’s face. Green eyes open slowly. No use to fake sleep anymore. And Suoh repeats.

“In the pocket of your suit jacket.”

Kirishima then recalls that this is where he has put the cell phone of their Master last evening, when he had noticed it was in Suoh’s apartment, and understand that Asami was alone outside and out of his reach. What was the use of the special GPS stuff in this damn device, if Asami did not carry it with him? Kirishma wants to stand up but his legs betray him. Suoh helps him to sit on the sofa, reaches for the cell in Kirishima’s jacket and hands it to him. He then walks to the bathroom without a word. He knows that Kirishima needs some moment alone to mourn over the life as he has known it for so long and the bond he shared with their boss until last night.

When he walks back in the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, Suoh finds Kirishima still looking at the telephone in his hands. He goes to the bathroom again and comes back with enough of towels to burry Kirishima in it if needed. He wraps them the best he can around the sore body, but gains no reaction from Kirishima, who seems hypnotized by the device in his hands. Suoh places a tender kiss on the black hair. The doorbell rings. Suoh stands up and opens the door. Asami walks in to allow Suoh to close the door. He pretends not to notice the mess in the room and goes straight to the reason why he is here.   

 

~ 

 

Takaba wakes up to the feeling of someone gripping his right hand and a soft skin brushing on it. When he manages to open his still tired eyes, he sees a young boy snuggling against his right arm, holding his right hand as if it was a plushy.

When the young hazel irises meet with the blue ones set on him, the young boy fears, that his Daddy’s friend would be angry and he stutters, seeking some approval.

“Nao hug... Nao please hug.”

And as to explain what he means he presses gently Akihito’s hand against his soft cheek and smiles. Takaba cannot help but smile in return to the young boy.

“Alright. Nao hug.”

And as he reaches for the duvet to pull it over the small body to make sure he does not get cold, he adds while putting his left arm around the frail shoulders and pulling the boy closer to his chest.

“This is Aki hug.”

The young voice whispers happily ‘Nao Aki hug.’

“Where is your Daddy?”

“Nao hungry. Daddy hunting for Nao.”

_*Hunting? In Tokyo?*_

Takaba holds back a laugh, caresses the soft ebony hair and says.

“OK. Let’s sleep some more until your Daddy is done _hunting_ then.”

 

~ 

 

When Asami steps in his apartment and sees his son so lovingly snuggling against his beloved and Akihito so tenderly hugging his boy, he cannot help but feel a huge weight getting off his shoulders. They surely will need some times to adjust, but they will make a wonderful family. He will soon tell Naoki that Akihito is more than just a friend for his father, what was the first thing that came to his mind to have his son understand that he should stay quiet with the sleeping young man until he will return with some food for him. Naoki was so young when Naria died; he surely will accept the place Aki has in his father’s heart more easily. And though he knows, his lover would be angry if he heard this, he cannot help but think that Akihito will be a wonderful mother of replacement for his son, as he heads to the kitchen, where luckily everything you need to cook is still there from the short time Akihito has lived with him.

Asami puts on the table all the food he has bought with Suoh in the nearest combini* and ponders if he should really try to cook now or wake up his lover to ask for some help. Well, since he has never once in his life cooked when he was a mere human, it seems he has no other choice than waiting for Akihito to help him if he wants them to have some edible breakfast. He takes some chocolate bars he has also bought because he knows Takaba likes this kind of stuff, decides to give these to Naoki to eat if he wakes up before Aki, puts everything else without distinction in the fridge and heads to the sofa, where he sits down close to his two treasures.

Nao wakes up again a very few minutes later, and when he notices his dad looking at him, a bright smile lights up his face. Before he can say anything, Asami places his forefinger on the cute lips to hush him and hands his boy one of the chocolate bars he just bought. He takes his son in his lap and listens patiently to the young voice listing all the figures he recognizes on the paper of the chocolate bar.

“Cat. Moon... huh...”

“Pumpkin.”

The young boy fails to repeat after his father and Asami says it again articulating more ‘Pum-p-kin’.

A sleepy ‘Asami just open the paper for him and let him eat, you cruel father’ interrupts them. ‘You have forgotten the witch on her broom on the other side anyway.... and gimme one too. I’m starving.’  
  
" _Witchonaboom_?"  
  
Asami smiles to his son's question then looks at his lover. Something inside of him tells him that they will be alright living like a family. With Akihito's help, he will give his son the life he deserves to have, and he feels that his Naria would finally rest in peace knowing that.

 

 

_The End..._

_-_-_-_

 

*combini = grocery store.


End file.
